Across the Line
by BeccaCD
Summary: She took a deep breath and looked up into the Dragon Slayers eyes and cringed as she saw what had been waiting there for her. His deep onyx eyes were nearly hidden by his hair, casting a shadow across his face, but Lucy could not mistake the tears that glistened on his cheek or the way his hand was nearly crushing the frame of the door.


Across the Line

Lucy looked away from the man across from her and down the aisle to where here favorite mage had once been sitting. Frantically she searched the room, tuning out everything as fear gripped the tiny organ in her chest. Her breathing quickened and she tensed as she felt a hand brush against her arm, a supposedly reassuring gesture but in this situation it only made the blondes stomach churn in despair. She ignored the hand that had now gripped her arm as though she were about to fall and continued to search the beautiful room. Her eyes passed the flowers that adorned each row of pristine white chairs that seated all the beautifully dressed people in the room. They raced down the white runner in the middle of all the chairs to the French doors that had welcomed her into the room that reeked of a promise of lifetime happiness, and it was there that her eyes fell upon the object of her curiosity. Lucy released a breath she hadn't know she had been holding and let her eyes run over his feet that were now encased in fine leather shoes, over the black trousers that had replaced his usual attire and, over the black jacket that covered the white vest and what Lucy knew to be his well defined chest. She let her eyes move to rest on the slightly askew black tie, something she knew he had tied himself. She let her eyes lift higher to where a scarf normally covered his neck but was now only covered by a thin scar. Lucy hesitated before she let herself look at his face that she knew to be covered with a mop of pink hair, she just didn't know what expression his face would be wearing. She took a deep breath and looked up into the Dragon Slayers eyes and cringed as she saw what had been waiting there for her. His deep onyx eyes were nearly hidden by his hair, casting a shadow across his face, but Lucy could not mistake the tears that glistened on his cheek or the way his hand was nearly crushing the frame of the door.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered low enough that the man standing across from her couldn't hear, but Natsu did. His head jerked up and Lucy watched in pain as Natsu let his famous smile stretch across his lips, his hand completely snapping through the door frame in the process. Lucy jumped, as did the few who occupied the back rows, and watched as Natsu tore himself away from the scene and away from Lucy. She was vaguely aware of the man across from her looking at her or the whole crowd whose heads were turned in her direction or of the elderly man draped in black robes that stood in front of her trying to ask her a simple question. "Natsu..." she whispered into the absolute silence of the chapel.

Eight Months Ago...

"'Cause you think you could beat me? Ya right, Ice Princess," Natsu pushed back his chair and stared down the Ice Mage sitting across from him.

"No shit, Flame Brain," Gray looked up and met the Dragon Slayers gaze, "Five minutes, that's all it'd take," he gave the salmon haired boy a cocky grin and let the air around him chill to the point of freezing.

"Oh I see how it is," Natsu cracked his knuckles and let his fist burst into flame, "Then I guess I'll have to kick your punk as in two, you no good piece of-"

"Natsu!" with that one word the two mages froze and plastered their best smiles on their faces.

"-best friendness, right Gray?" Natsu shakily turned to face the fierce red headed mage.

"I-I-I don't know what else you could have said besty," Gray stood and threw his arm around Natsu.

"As it should be," Erza nodded and turned to head to the bar that Mira-Jane stood behind.

As soon as her back was turned the two rivals pushed away from each other and in synchronization looked at each other and said, "You're dead," and turned to go in opposite directions.

Natsu looked over his shoulder and watched as the Ice Mage made his way over to Erza, his scowl turning into the slightest of smiles as he looked at his friends. Natsu manoeuvred through the crowd of wizards going about in the guild until he made his way over to the table Lisanna, Levvy and Wendy were sitting at. He pulled a chair up from another table and sat without bothering to turn it around. The girls nodded at him in greeting and returned back to their conversation, their eyes continuously jumping over to Natsu as they shifted in their seats. He wasn't exactly paying attention, he was too busy watching Happy chase Charla around the room, a fish stretched out in his hands and pleading look in his innocent eyes.

"Yes, but maybe if that said dragon could come to his senses maybe the girl would understand that the so called prince wasn't exactly the-"

"A dragon!?" Natsu interrupted Levvy as she spoke to the other two, "What dragon?" Natsu looked straight into her eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Oh, no Natsu, there's no dragon," Levvy shifted in her seat as Lisanna put her hand on Natsu's arm and answered for her.

"Then what are you guys talking about? What dragon?" Natsu looked at the three girls in turn.

"Natsu," Wendy started just as Erza, Gray and Juvia walked over to join them.

"Hello everyone," Erza sat down on the edge of the table, "Telling Natsu more tales about dragons?" she smiled at them all as Juvia and Gray took a seat between Natsu and Wendy.

"Yes!" Levvy clapped her hands and turned back to face Natsu, "A Fairy Tale, Natsu, we were talking about a Fairy Tale!"

"Oh? A Fairy Tale? What one?" Erza turned to face Levvy, a look of pure curiosity on her face but it was Lisanna who answered again.

"You know, same old same old," she smiled at Erza, "Just the one where a damsel is in some form of a tower with a watchful dragon at her side," Erza smiled knowingly and watched as everyone's heads turned towards Natsu, "And a prince believes he needs to save her."

"When in fact she _knows _it's the dragon she should stay with," Wendy nodded to herself as she chipped in.

"What do you think, Flame Brain?" Gray nudged Natsu with his shoulder.

"I think," Natsu paused, his hand coming up to rub his chin. "I think, I think that if the dragon couldn't even keep the girl away from the idiot prince then it obviously wasn't a strong dragon," the others scoffed at his answer. "I mean, I could probably whip its ass if it can't even beat a stupid ass prince with- what has he got?- a sword? Pfft, damn dragon doesn't even deserve to be a dragon does he?" Natsu folded his arms across his chest and nodded in affirmation.

"What the hell?" Gray couldn't comprehend what had just come out of the Dragon Slayers mouth.

"Natsu, do you really understand what we're actually talking about?" Levvy leaned toward him.

Natsu scoffed at the Solid Script Mage, "Of course I do, shitty dragons right?"

"No, that's not-" Levvy was interrupted by Natsu before she could finish.

"Hey, have any of you seen Lucy yet today?"

"Nah, not today," Gray answered, "I don't even think she's been to the guild yet either."

"Where is she?" Natsu started to pout as he thought about his favorite Celestial Wizard.

All the girls had their attention on Natsu, waiting to see if he would pick anything up from their previous conversation. Gray wasn't exactly happy with just waiting though, "Why the all of a sudden shift in topic? Something make you think of her?" Gray leaned forward until he was propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know, she just hasn't been around much lately," Natsu stated with a note of venom in his voice.

"Juvia believes she is with Sandor today," Juvia let her chin rest in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the table.

"She's with that prick every day," Natsu muttered and turned his head to glare at the floor.

"She's dating him, Natsu. Why wouldn't she spend time with him?" Lisanna prodded the salmon haired boy.

"It is weird though," Gray started to talk before Natsu, "The longest relationship she had before him was what? Four months at most? She's been with this guy almost seven months. A bit long for her don't you think?"

"I don't get why she would even like him, I mean com'on, _Sandor_?" Natsu sneered as he said the man's name and let as much venom as he could seep into his tone, "Who the hell is named _Sandor_?"

"Juvia wonders what Natsu thinks is wrong with him?" Juvia sat back in her chair and watched as the Dragon Slayers expression changed so radically.

"I don't know, maybe everything?" Natsu folded his arms across his chest and practically retreated into himself, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Really Natsu?" Everything?" Erza gave him a disapproving look. "You are incapable of thinking of one pleasant aspect about the man?"

"Nope."

"What about from Lucy's point of view?" Lisanna piped in

"She's stupid, simple as that," Natsu nodded to himself.

"Natsu!" Erza disapproved.

"Oh come on Natsu!" Levvy pushed back her chair and stood putting her hands on the table in emphasis. "You can't think of one thing at all?" he shook his head. "No? Not even the fact that Lucy is in love with the idea of becoming an author and he is one? How about his knowledge of literature and how infatuated she is with books and everything about them?"

"In- fartu-a-what?" Natsu's brow furrowed as he tried to sound out the word.

"His being is essentially created for her. He is literally her minus the blonde hair," Lisanna nodded to herself.

"And the fact that he's not a wizard..." Gray mumbled.

"Gray!" Juvia was astonished he would hound on the man as well.

"Well, I'm right aren't I?" Gray looked around the table looking for support. He looked pleadingly at Erza hoping she would understand. Her shoulders slumped as she realized his meaning; the lack of support that was given towards Lucy and her magical endeavours.

"I think she could do better," Natsu mumbled.

"And what do you mean by 'better'? Who do you mean by 'better'?" Lisanna leaned forward and prodded the pink haired mage.

"I don't know," his voice was barely audible. "Someone who could-"

Natsu was cut off by a rather loud squeal. The lot of them looked up to see Mira hopping over the bar and rushing towards the doors, "Lucy!" she ran towards her and Sandor who had just entered the guild and crushed Lucy into her arms.

"Luce?" Natsu stood to get a better look at the blonde. The rest soon followed suit and went to go towards the Celestial Wizard. Natsu held back slightly, still uncomfortable with their former discussion and still uncomfortable with Sandor. The others surrounded Lucy and soon there was a barrier of bodies between the Blonde mage and Natsu.

"Lucy?" He heard Levy's surprised tone. "That- That's great, right Erza? It- it's wonderful!" Natsu could hear the fake excitement in her tone.

"Yes, yes of course," Erza stuttered, Natsu could tell she was trying to compose herself, but compose herself from what? "Con- Congratulations Lucy, that is wonderful news." He could hear everyone's surprise, could hear it in their tones, could see it in their body movements and it was only making him even more curious. Slowly he made his way through the crowd, most of the guild members parting as they see him coming, a look of pity adorning their faces. Natsu was starting to worry. Nobody was ever this quite when something was actually happening. He couldn't think of anything that was both good and bewildering to warrant such actions from his family members. He was finally pushing through the last ring of people when he saw her. Her blond hair flowing down her back, her big brown eyes shining with something that almost looked like tears and her hand outstretched towards Mira with something glittering on it.

He couldn't move any closer. He couldn't shift his eyes from the ring that sat so tauntingly on her left hand finger. He could help but feel rage as he saw that man's arm wrap around his Lucy's waist. He could barely hear her when she said his name, "Natsu?" her voice was like a knife pulling him out of his stupor. He finally looked away from her hand and into her eyes. Something was off with her face but Natsu couldn't figure out what it was.

"Luce," her name escaped his lips like a whisper. He had frozen over. He had lost all control over his body as he watched the blonde before him search his face. "Hi," he said a little more sturdily.

"Sandor," Lucy swallowed, "Has proposed to me, Natsu, and I- I said," she looked down at her hand still cupped by Mira's and pulled it away from her and up to her chest where she clenched it and hid it, and the ring, from Natsu's stare, "I said yes, Natsu."

Natsu hadn't realized his hands had shifted into fists at his side and slowly unclenched them letting the blood flow into the tips of his fingers making them tingle. He could feel the whole guilds eyes locked on him. He could tell they were expecting something, but exactly what it was he could not tell you. He took a deep breath and let his features rearrange into a happier expression before he responded to the girl that had just thrust a sword into his chest. "Holy shit Lucy! That is fan-fucking-fastic!" He closed the distance between the two of them and slapped Sandor's arm maybe a bit too hard and was satisfied when Sandor had to remove his arm from Lucy to rub his now sore spot. "Congratulations guys, that's great news," Natsu smiled as wide as he could knowing the whole guild was watching his every movement. He felt Happy glide over and land on his shoulder and knew he wouldn't be able to take this any longer. He needed an escape goat. "This means engagement party!" he shouted out to the guild and listened to the answer howls of excitement, "Shit, I guess Ima have to get you guys a present, hey?" Natsu walked over to the request board while not daring to glance at Lucy knowing that her eyes would be trained on him. "I guess I'll head out and bring in some cash to afford some, Mira!" he looked over at the barmaid, a smile still on his face though slightly warring, "I'm taking this one!"

"Natsu," Natsu turned to see Happy now floating behind him, "I'll go too!"

"Nah, man, you're just gonna give her a fish, you stay here and keep an eye on our girl, okay?" Natsu ruffled the fur a top Happy's head.

"Okay, Natsu. How long do I have to wait for you?"

"A few days maybe, I promise I'll be back before you know it pal!" and with that Natsu left the celebrating guild, Happy still watching him. He pushed open the door and walked into the blinding midday light. He walked just past the guild, through the crowded cobbled street, past a few pelicans resting in a fountain and stopped. His thoughts whirled. He couldn't concentrate, everything seemed go into over drive; his senses, his heart beat. He could feel water dripping down on his face and finally burst. His fist stretched out so fast the passer by'ers couldn't figure out how the streetlight had bent in on its self.

"Natsu..?" his head whipped up as he realized he had been followed. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Slowly he turned around, quickly rubbing the tears from his eyes and smiled at the Celestial Mage that stood before him. "Are- Are you crying?" she asked incredulously.

"No, don't be ridiculous Luce, it's the birds. Allergies, you know?" he sniffled a bit though trying to cover it with a slight cough.

"No, I guess I didn't know. Are you okay, Natsu?" she took a step closer and tried to peer up into his face which he was currently trying to shield.

"Ya, totally. Why would you even ask, I mean, do I look bad or something?" he tried to laugh but it came out slightly mangled.

"No, no not at all, just the pole I thought maybe, but I guess not," Lucy looked down at her feet and seemed to struggle internally. "Are you," she took a deep breath and looked up, "Natsu, are you okay with all of this? With the engagement and stuff?" She looked him straight in the eyes and seemed unwilling to back down.

"Sure, I mean, it's great isn't it?"

"It is?" Lucy cocked her head to the side. Natsu couldn't help feel she had expected a different answer.

"Well ya, he's a writer or whatever isn't he? You can be all bookie with him and stuff I guess." Natsu tried to think of what everyone else thought of the guy. "He's practically you without the blonde hair, right?" he smiled at Lucy though it didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"I guess," Lucy mumbled.

"Luce, everyone's in there celebrating you, go back in, have fun and enjoy it. You're getting," Natsu could barely choke the sentence out, "Married, Luce. Doesn't happen that often. Go have fun."

"Okay, you're right. Stay safe Natsu," she walked towards him and took his hands in her soft, tiny, delicate ones, "Make sure to come home to me, to us, your family," she smiled a sad smile at him, leaned in and then thought better of herself. She turned away from him, one hand Natsu could see close to her face.

"Bye Luce," he called to her, his voice slightly cracking. He watched as her other hand lifted in the air and gave a wordless wave as she walked back to the entrance to the guild.

Natsu watched her as she walked, watched as she paused before the door, her hands on her face. He watched her chest give a great heave just before she opened the door and stepped through the thresh hold. He could hear the guild starting its celebrations for the brief moment the door was ajar and then nothing. He turned to head in whatever direction his feet would take him when he felt fresh tears slide down his face. He quickly wiped them away and muttered, "Fucking pelicans."


End file.
